Tragedy
by TheBlackDragonn
Summary: First time writing Fanfiction so don't hold back. Your constructive criticism is appreciated but don't just be a dick. A Tragedy about the Next Generation of Fairy Tail The kids of the Guild The Pairings are Canon Except for 1 Lucy H. x Mirajane S. and my first 2 oc's mira Lucy's daughter and zeref's and mavis's daughter.PS* BLACKDRAGON ENTERS ROOM I'M BACK. CURRENTLY rewriting
1. Prologue

**AN: First Off I don't own Fairy Tail Fairy Tail and the Characters and images belong to Hiro Mashima and the rightful owners. I Own My oc so don't use them without my permission The OC Jade Strauss, Zerra Dragneel and Jerza Scarlett belong to me feel free to pm me if you want More info about the story. Zerra is The Daughter of you guessed it zeref dragneel and mavis vermilion. The story is something that I am actually still trying to figure out in my head sorry if I don't update but I work and I'd love for you to tell me if you want me to continue once I figure out how I want to end this I will try to start the next chapter which will include my 2nd oc Erza's Daughter who by the way is the Daughter of Erza and Jellal. Now without further ado..**

 ** _The Tragedy a FairyTail FanFic_**

Everything was fine until IT happened we figured Since we thought we knew her we could get her to come to her senses and go back to being friends just like old times, Boy were we wrong. I Don't exactly remember how things ended up the way that they did but here we are. I guess I should start from the beginning...Hmmm but Where to start. I guess it all started after they defeated The Black Wizard Zeref and The Black Dragon Acnologia they being The guild My Mom Finally let me Join The Guild Fairy Tail That seems so far away now. Oh uh sorry allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zerra Dragneel daughter of Zeref Dragneel the black wizard and Mavis Vermillion the white wizard. The Black Wizard and the White Wizard's daughter wonder what that makes me. Anyways it all started on a warm sunny day me and my Girlfriend Jade just finished our date and were heading back to the guild to see if there were any good job requests to do when we heard an explosion a couple of feet from where we were walking so obviously we went over to check it out and what we saw was unbelievable. What we saw we thought was the death of a Dragon but it turns out what it really was, was the birth of a Dragon Slayer and Her name is Jade Strauss. What we saw was a giant Green Dragon laying on top of the now destroyed kardia cathedral and as we watched on in horror as the life drained out of his eyes he looked up to me and this is what was said between us "what happened to you?" "Acnologia" "Impossible Acnologia is De-gone gone Acnologia is gone" "are you so sure about that kid?" the green haired teen looks up to the sky after hearing this from the dragon and sees something that looks a lot like a dragon with Black wings like Acnologia she returns her focus back to the Dragon lying on the cathedral and they return to their conversation. "He's not so gone now is he kid?" "So what do you want me to help you or something?" "I just met you and we don't even know your name or if you want to kill us?" "Baus The Jade Dragon and no I don't want you to save me but maybe I can help you." "What do you mean you can help us?" "Well I can teach you how to use dragon slaying magic so that by the time Acnologia's strength returns you can be able to fight using my magic." "But wouldn't that make me a dragon Slayer and what's so special about your magic?" "Well yes that would make you a dragon Slayer Jade and My magic is the only magic that Acnologia can't consume." " Why can't Acnologia consume your magic?" "because It's deadly to him lethal even it's his one and only weakness it's possibly the only thing that could kill him." "Why would you help me?" "Because you have the same fire in your eyes and determination as your parents to change the world of magic." After their conversation baus told Jade they'd start their private dragon slaying lessons tomorrow when he was healed up and when they looked to the sky where acnologia was all they saw was a fleeing black winged dragon.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: now I'm not sure if I should make the next generation completely oc's like make them how I think there kids would be like or what how about this I'll put a poll up any who wants me to continue and has ideas for how I should make the next gen kids tell me in the comments and pm your ideas and I'll give you credit in the next chapter which comes out Friday also anyone who says I shouldn't continue let me know in the comments and whichever has the most comments in there favor wins and I will go with that. ~yours truly BLACKDRAGON.~ PS I know it took me a while but some people brought some things to my attention that i did with my overall story and so i went read some other people's works to avoid doing that and correct myself and do better so hope this fixes it and thx for the constructive criticisim also i am on mobile in caae your wondering but i'm also using word on mobile and uploading to here so yeah anyways have great day glad to be back with my first sory and don't worry i already have ideas for other sory's as well and not all fairy tail but Fairy Tail is one of my** **Favs and gets my utmost attention.**


	2. Training, New Powers,Heightened Feelings

**AN:I own nothing fairy tail and the images belong to their rightful owners and respect goes them.**

 ** _Chapter 1 Training, New Powers and Heightened Feelings._**

 ** _The Tragedy a FairyTail FanFic_**

Jade woke up the next day and told her parents everything that happened the day before. "Master makorov what does this mean?" asked gray "I thought we killed acnologia?" said mirajane "If we didn't kill him does that mean zeref's still alive as well?" asked natsu "QUEIT everyone now that I have your attention. No I have reports from the newly formed dragon Council and reports from the magic council that zeref is in fact dead. Now there has been no residual death magic of zeref's magnitude in the last 5 years until yesterday when jade and zerra encountered the dragon and acnologia. Besides that encounter zeref's body was wiped from existence after our battle with him. So he is in fact dead. For now i am working with the Council's to get to the bottom of this until then watch after your children and stay safe. As soon as i know something i will let you know. You are all dismissed." "So that happened" stated gray.

 **Jade's POV**

So Jade you want to spar Jerza asked sure i said i stretched as our parents and everyone gathered around. Let's get this show on the road. I watched as jerza tried hitting me with her attacks she used attack after attack heaven's wheel she tried circle sword was next both failed. although the real reason I wasn't fighting back was when the jade dragon almost died to acnologia i felt strange, weird more powerful and it scared me so i tried to avoid using my magic. Because i was afraid what this feeling meant did i gain some power from the dragon or something. Avoiding using my magic was working until jerza said fine keep blocking but i got a new power I want to try out. So lets see you block this sky dragon armor wing attack "oh no jade" said mamma lucy "jerza "that's enough" said jellal no she's not using her full power she won't kill her unless she- erza was interrupted by her daughter who said sky dragon's strengthening buff. "Does that erza continued "oh no" jerza scarlett stop now before you hurt her. "So that's what we look like from this side interesting and frightening" said natsu and gray in unison "this is what we were afraid of don't do it jade" said mira and lucy. Well looks like i Don't have much of a choice now in an instant my body and brain moved before i knew what wawas happening in an instant my eyes turn to red slits like dragon's eyes and my body began to glow a golden light that seemed to engulg my entire body HOLY GOD DRAGON ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!!!!!! after that everything went silent and turned black but from what i was told i knocked jerza out with my attack as well as everyone in the guild. After that attack master makarov said they'd need some time to figure out how much stronger i've gotten since my encounter with the dragon. And to not go on any jobs until they decide if i'm s class or if i'm more closer to gildarts level.

Three weeks later

So apparently I'm the Holy God Dragon slayer now. Well then i should probably properly introduce myself looks like my lie didn't last long."Yeah wait what?" I asked my name is Sebastian and I'm not the jade dragon. I'm the holy dragon god and not only am i a god but i ate the 7 dragons like me so your magic includes their magic as well as mine.And that's why my magic can kill acnologia and the reason i gave it to you is because I'm dying and can no longer use my magic but you can. Because your special your mother lucy her magic is that of god magic. considering her magic has evolved since then and she's now the celestial god slayer and mira's magic that of devil's and in combination with my magic. That makes your magic stem from all three dragon god and devil but enough of that for now why don't you go catch up with your girlfriend ok. hmmmm she'll be stronger than we thought what do you think acnologia that golden aura of hers was preventing me from healing and i was in the air super high up so yes she could be a problem.

Hey zerra hey jade how are you after you know. Great just feeling better hey you know i love you right and i would never let anything or anyone hurt you and would do anything to protect you right? Yeah ok who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend? hey mean I'm just i don't know feeling great i guess well then maybe since your in such a good mood maybe we can finally you know no I don't know so what is it that I know? Are you really gonna make me say it? yes zerra, yes I am. Have sex you know we have been dating since we were teens so don't you think that it's time we finally had sex otherwise why are we together? I guess your right we should now was that so hard? Wait a minute have you been waiting since our last intimate date 3 years ago for me to ask this question???!!! Yes, yes I have. Your an evil little devil you know that right? yes yes i do but I'm your little evil devil and you love me for it that don't you babe? Yeah, yeah i do.

Meanwhile with Sebastian and acnologia yo acnologia did you have to attack me that hard i know we needed to sell the plan. But damn you really almost killed me and you almost blew the plan by telling her all that and revealing me being alive **IT WAS TOO SOON FOR THAT**.Hey i needed to distract them with something so they'd run to their master telling him that your alive so they will be too busy to try and figure out what were going to do to stop us. Just don't let them know about zeref or you will blow the plan. We are so close to reserrecting him if you leak that to them the dragon council will shut us down before we enen know what hit us got it. Ok jeez. We still have to locate two things to bring him back his residual magic energy and the book of E.N.D. its the only way. Although i wish that bitch's magic couldn't kill us but it can. Not to mention we don't even know what generation dragon slayer she is yeah and thats bad. Yeah for you me zeref our plan and our followers.

 ** _AN:Juicy and the plot thickens erza and jellal's daughter has been introduced and the next gen are going to be fighting there not here for no reason they have a purpose and did you see who could have guessed Sebastian lied but even bigger he's working with acnologia *red dragon enters* well obviously you already knew your writing it dumbass *BlackDragon responds* right right i forgot ps i wont update this every week more along the lines of whenever inspiration strikes so sorry if next chapter takes forever._**


	3. sorry

Ft is not mine and I don't do this for profits I do this for fun.

The Tragedy Update:

Okay so going back today since I don't have a beta and have to spellcheck on my own my story I saw a few mistakes I can't believe I missed first my summary and prologue both say zerra is erza and cana's daughter when neither of those is true for 2 reasons 1 erza and cana are NOT together 2nd erza is with jellal and their child's name is jerza not zerra. 2nd zerra is mavis's and zeref's daughter also I will go back and change my mistakes later but until then I'm going to continue with my story with the corrections I will be making eventually so thanks for understanding my stupidness. Yours truly BLACKDRAGON.


	4. Love, Sex, and Prophecy

**AN: i don't own fairy tail so yeah and major warning smut inside dont like girlxgirl there's the door bye bye.**

Hey zerra so just putting this out there I don't know about you but I've never you know had sex before so I'm kind of a virgin. Wait you've never? No I always thought because of my magic that I'd you know hurt my partner. So that's why I've never had sex also kind of the main reason why i waited for 3 years to ask you about or rather wonder whether or not you wanted to have sex with me or not. Well Jade if you don't want this or your not ready we can wait until- no I want to do this because I love you and not just a crush kind of love but i love you more than anyone I've ever loved before. Because when we are together I feel something I've never before love and i've never felt like this with anyone else before love is what i feel from you and me. Well than.

 **Meanwhile at an unknown location**

So acnologia remind me again what zeref's last words to you were again. Alright this is what he told me

 **Flashback**

 _She shall be born when a god and devil consumate their love, on her 18th year she shall encounter the impossible and receive a gift and a curse the curse shall come when least expected but when it is received the dark Lord's resurrection will be inevitable an shall happen only when the child of both light and dark consumates her love and loses her virginity with her love when that happens only one ingredient remains untill the resurrection and restoration of the 2 lords of ishgar after a certain time passes the battle to claim her life and the magic within her will commence if she should defeat the evil than she shall receive the greatest curse of all and only she has the power to defeat the dark lords. And do we have any idea who this child is no only that she is 18 and likely from fairy tail. Damn that sucks if we lose twice that would be embarrassing and if this greatest curse is anything to go by she may be the end of everything. We have to do something. Relax Sebastian remember the plan and stick to it and everything will be fine because as long as she doesn't consumate her love with anyone the prophecy will never come to pass.yeah your right._ It will never happen.

 **Back with our girls**

First off jade lets put a silencing lacrima on the door so we wont be interrupted. How about we just start slow and ease our way into the good stuff ok no need to go fast oh and by the way I'm a virgin to so your not alone. But just so you know i am possessive so word of warning. Zerra starts off by biting jade on the neck hard so as to leave a mark then she begins kissing passionately and they both moan into the kiss. As jade starts roaming zerra's body craving for more so the brunette happy to help but not ready to stop kissing and remove their clothes quite yet moves her tongue over the bottom lip of her lover. Asking for entrance which her lover graciously accepts before they both come up for air panting this is i know now less talking and more kissing babe. They continue kissing as their tongues intertwine and they moan and jade begins to remove zerra's shirt and skirt. As zerra pulls away knowing what jade wants next she begins kissing a trail of kisses letting her hot breath touch jade's skin your turn will come but first I'm going to make you feel great ok. Zerra flips jade over so she's straddling her girlfriend knowing that in this moment that she is the only one that will get to see her lewd faces that she will make when she's done with her. Zerra begins removing jade's shirt still in her own clothes and starts pressing kisses to her collarbone down to her stomach then slowly removes her white silk bra and takes in her lovely assets that her girlfriend has. Knowing that they are hers just as she is hers done admiring her girls breasts she gets to kissing them and sucking them making her hot. She knows exactly what she's doing cause she knows what she likes so now that jade is all hot and sweating she kisses her way down jade's stomach to her skirt and removes it as well. She begins kissing down her thighs inching closer and closer to her core. Rubbing at her now soaking wet panties she looks her in the eyes full of lust and with her eyes asks what do you want? Jade practically screams out in lust please i want you i need you please fuck me fuck me so hard i can't walk for a year please Zerra as you wish Jade. Zerra removes the last piece of clothing her lovers white silk panties. She admires what she sees before her as heaven pure bliss. she begins rubbing her clit up and down not wanting to make jade wait any longer then replaces her hand with her tongue and starts licking her clit. Making her even more wet than before all the while jade is begging and moaning and finally she sticks her tongue inside and thrusts fast and hard not letting her breasts feel left out 0she pokes her head up sucks on her now erect nipples and kisses her passionately and then resumes her other job. Inserting one finger at a time she starts out slow gradually increasing in speed with each finger inserted and each thrust of her fingers untill she has four fingers in and can feel her core heating up and her body about to come but before she can she switches back to tongue fucking as jade curses and moans and finally she comes and zerra laps it up wave after wave crashing in to her mouth. But jade's body begins to glow gold and her eyes turn to red looking like dragon slits and her skin looks like it's turning to scales for a couple minutes than her appearance returns to normal that powerful surge of power gone and will have to wait but zerra will definitely be asking about it later. For now she is proud for the fact that she has officially claimed her girlfriend's virginity now she does not have to worry about whether or not she loves her or not because she has claimed her. That was great it was but now it's your turn now and since you already removed your clothing zerra that takes away some fun but no matter. Jade flips zerra over and begins kissing her beautiful breasts and sucking on her nipples. after the hickey she left on her neck and the way she made her feel she would have to make her feel just as great. Jade begins kissing her way down as her lover did with her very slowly till she reaches her destination and she hears zerra moaning and cursing as she begins kissing down her thighs and then starts licking her clit. As she's doing that she begins to insert fingers as she licks faster and inserts one finger at a time untill she has four fingers in and she's thrusting them in and out fast and deep. Between the licking and the finger fucking zerra is a hot sweaty moaning cursing mess. Then Jade removes her fingers as she feels her lover about to come as well and allows her to come pushing her over the edge multiple times as she did before and laps it all up happily knowing she has also claimed her girlfriend and was able to satisfy her. several hours later after they are both dressed and cleaned and back from their highs hey jade yes when i made you come what was that surge of power that changed your appearance wait so i didn't imagine that? no well if i didn't then that's a story for later jade smiles and kisses her girlfriend as she runs off to the guild.

 **AN: so tell me how i did i'm not sure if i did good since this is first attempt at a smut scene but let me know yours truly The BlackDragon~**


End file.
